Opór
by The Stuner
Summary: Gdyby ktoś chciał odebrać ci wolność, to co zrobisz? Pozwolisz na to, czy zaczniesz stawać im opór? Zaczniesz walczyć jeśli jesteś z góry skazany na porażkę? All In One - Twórczość Fanów i Czytelników
1. Jeden

**OPÓR**

* * *

**Jeden**

* * *

_"Są duże i małe woj ny. Te duże zmieniają świat, te małe człowieka."_  
**  
Olga Tuńczyk**

* * *

**Strach**

Jedno z najpotężniejszych emocji, które rządzi człowiekiem. Ile to razy strach przed jakimś doświadczeniem, nie pozwolił ci go zrobić? Ile razy strach przed ważnym wydarzeniem, blokował twoją osobę? Pewnie powiesz, że nigdy, jednak nie kłam.

**Każdy się boi.**

Strach towarzyszył nam od zarania dziejów. Tak samo jak przetrwanie, które dziś dzięki rozwojowi techniki oraz medycyny, nie jest już tak ważne. Dzisiaj każdy, kto ma łeb na karku potrafi przetrwać. Nasi przodkowi doświadczyli go naprawdę.

**Przetrwanie.**

Strach i przetrwanie powodowały, że człowiek czuł się jak szczur i tracił coś nazywano człowieczeństwem.

A Oni potrafili to wykorzystać.

Oni.

**_Żniwiarze._**

**Legendarna rasa inteligentnych maszyn.**

**Legenda, która okazała się prawdą.**

* * *

**Słabe światło**, wydobywające się z leżącego na podłodze świetlika, rozjaśniało niewielki, zniszczony pokój, w którym siedział mężczyzna. Trzymał w lewej dłoni w jakąś dziwną fiolkę zakończoną igłą, po czym wbił ją w sobie w otwartą ranę na lewym udzie, wydając niewielki jęk bólu. Osobnik oparł głowę o ścianę, łapiąc głęboki oddech i wypuszczają równocześnie niewielki flakonik. Napis na niej wskazywał, że postać użyła właśnie medi żelu. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak nanoboty uśmierzają ból z jakim walczył od kilku godzin, chociaż wiedział, że to tylko chwilowa ulga.

-Cholera – mruknął zamykając oczy. Przypomniał sobie o tym stadzie zombie, które rozdzieliły go od reszty drużyny. Czuł się podle. Wiedział, że musiał je zabić, ale one wcześniej były ludźmi. Może nawet jego przyjaciółmi, albo osobami które kiedyś uratował. Jednak Oni chcieli tylko jednego – jego głowy. Mimo że chciał, to nie mógł ich uratować. Czuł, że przez tą wojnę stracił coś cennego.

-Jedynka, zgłoś się – usłyszał przez słuchawkę wetkniętą do ucha. Dźwięk przeszedł przez jego mózgoczaszkę jak pocisk przez papier. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział – Leśny zgłoś się! - dosłyszał. Teraz głos odbył się echem w jego głowie. Otworzył oczy.

-Jestem - mruknął do mikrofonu, uruchamiając równocześnie przesłonę Kuwashii – Mówcie Beja.

-Jesteśmy na Lea. Idziemy tunelami metra, ale jest ich coraz więcej. No i trzeci oddział wpadł na stado Brtuali…

-Ilu? - zapytał podnosząc głowę.

-Czterech, ale zabili jednego – na chwilę zapanowała cisza – Kurwa, powiedziałem to tak, jakby stracić czterech ludzi nie było niczym wielkim – dodał. Leśny pomyślał, że ta wojna odbiera im człowieczeństwo.

-To jest rzeź – szepnął, po czym już normalnym tonem dopowiedział – Przegrupujcie się na Reymonta. Zabierzemy broń, amunicje, środki medyczne oraz kilka transporterów.

-Zrozumiałem. Beja, bez odbioru – usłyszał mężczyzna w odpowiedzi, po czym przekręcił głowę. O ścianę oparty stał karabin szturmowy M8 Mściciel.

**Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, jego żona i za razem kochanka. **

**Leśny dosięgnął** broni, a następnie wstał. Przeładował broń, ciężko westchnął i ruszył kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się przy stłuszczonym lustrze. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Nie był już tym samym młodym mężczyzna co wcześniej. Przejechał ręką po brudnych brązowych włosach, gdzie poczuł zakrzepniętą ranę z tyły głowy. Jego piwne oczy byłe przekrwawione. Efekt ciężkich nocy oraz bardzo małej ilości snu. Na lekko kanciastej szczęce pojawił się zarost nie golony od kilku dni. Wzrok skierował się na poniszczony pancerz taktyczny, a szczególności na emblemat na nim – Białego Orła oraz podpis pod nim.

**BOA**

**Bojowy Oddział Antyterrorystyczny.**

**Na jego twarzy** pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Był cholernie dumny z bycia członkiem BOA. Gdy jego kumple zostawali w Przymierzu, On powiedział stop. Odszedł z wojska i poszedł do policji. Ze zwykłego krawężnika, przez komisarza wydziału kryminalnego, w końcu dostał się do najlepszej jednostki w służbach mundurowych. Zawsze sobie mówił, że miał szczęście, które teraz się od niego odwróciło. Obrócił wzrok i wyszedł z pokoju, tuż na zniszczony korytarz. Przez potężna wyrwę ścianę zobaczył panoramę zniszczonego Megalopolis. Jego Megalopolis.

**Kraków.**

**Ręką zrobił** znak krzyża, mimo że nigdy nie był Bogobojny. Lecz wierzył, że coś tam wyżej jest i to coś kierują jego życiem … i śmiercią. Zszedł schodami przeciwpożarowymi na poziom ulicy. Miał oczy od około głowy. Coś mogło na niego wyskoczyć. Musiał być czujny, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy niczego nie jest się pewnym. Spojrzał na uliczkę z nazwą ulicy.

-Barska. Jakieś dwa kilosy – mruknął, po czym ruszył w kierunku Mostu Dębnickiego. Minął jakiś zniszczony kościół. Pamiętał jak ewakuował ludzi w **Dniu E**. Tyle osób nie chciało jechać, tylko zostać i modlić się. Tyle nie potrzebnych śmierci -Niepotrzebna strata – szepnął. Wtedy przez jego głowę przeszedł potężny syntetyczny wrzask, a chwile później zatrzęsła się ziemia. Któryś z tych kałamarnico podobnych statków wylądował. Mógł być kilometry stąd, ale jego ryk i tak był bardo dobrze słyszalny. Podniósł M8 na wysokość ramion, mimo że nie lubił broni chłodzonej przez pochłaniacze, ale teraz nie mógł narzekać. Każdy karabin był na wagę złota. Ruszył w dalszą podróż, mijając zniszczone kamienice, których nie zastąpiono wielkimi wieżowcami. Miasto zachowało starą dziewiętnastowieczną architekturę, ukazując jak ewoluował Kraków, ale teraz to nie miało zbytniego sensu. Kolejnym punktem drogi był Most Dębnicki, albo resztki jakie z niego zostały. Leśny założył karabin na plecy i rozpoczął skakanie po pozostałościach. Nie sprawiało mu to większych problemów, do momentu gdy element pod nim spadł do Wisły. Mężczyzna w ostatniej chwili złapał się stalowej rurki, po czym podciągnął się, klnąc pod nosem.

**Podniósł się** i skierował wzrok na Wzgórze Wawelskie. Niegdyś piękny, wapienny zamek, zbudowany dla Królów Wielkiej Polski został zniszczony w drobny mak, a w samym środku siedział Żniwiarz. W oku Leśnego pojawiła się łezka. Wawel oraz Rynek były symbolami Krakowa i Polski. Jednymi z cudów Europy. Teraz już nich nie było i nie zostaną nigdy odbudowane. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy, jednak usłyszał znajomy dźwięk. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył szwadron myśliwców bojowych Przymierza. Rozpoczęły atak na Żniwiarza, a On wydał ryk. Sekundę później czerwony promień opuścił jego ciało. Leśny zawsze się zastanawiał jak taki potwór strzela. Teraz dostał odpowiedź. Jeden z myśliwców został zestrzelony i rozbił się o Wisłę. Reszta zawróciła, widząc, że to nic nie dało.

-Szkoda ludzi – burknął, po czym skończył przechodzić przez most. Ściągnął broń z zaczepów magnetycznych i zaczął wędrówkę przez zniszczone budynki. Miał do pokonanie jeszcze ponad kilometr. Był sam, co jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło jego czujność. Równocześnie był zły na siebie. Pozwolił aby jego oddział zginał. Co z tego, że wpadli pułapkę i rozdzieli się? On miał ich chronić. Przecież tam były dzieciaki, które uratował przed narkotykami, a teraz stały się papką dla zombie. Ta wojna go wyniszczała. W końcu doszedł do krakowskich błoni. Mimowolnie spojrzał w lewo. -Kurwa – zaklął widząc zniszczony stadion Cracovii. Jako dziecko chodził na mecze. Kibicował Pasom całym swym małym sercem i nigdy nie przestał. Teraz oglądał mecze tylko w telewizji i cieszył się jak niemowlak, gdy biało czerwoni zdobyli wice mistrza. Ten sezon miał przynieść upragnione trofeum, ale zaczęła się inwazja.

Leśny poczuł ból w udzie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu.  
-Jedynka, zgłoś się – usłyszał przez radio. Mężczyzna oparł się ścianę jakiegoś budynku – Jesteśmy na miejscu.

-Dobra – mruknął, wstrzykując sobie kolejną dawkę medi żelu. Ból zaczął przechodzi, jednak usłyszał jakiś ryk. Obrócił głowę kierunku dźwięku, po czym natychmiast się schował – Beja chowajcie się! Mamy tutaj stado Brutali!

-Kurwa – przeklną osobnik po drugiej stronie. Słyszał jakieś przytłumione odgłosy, po czym wszystko ucichło. Leśny szybko spojrzał na miejsce gdzie jest i zauważył kratkę wentylacyjną. Delikatnie zdjął osłonę, aby następnie położyć w szybie karabin. Stado było coraz bliżej. Zwolnił oddech, po czym schował się za ścianą. Jedno z monstrum stało metr od niego. Mężczyzna słyszał jego sapanie, zaś ręką powędrowała do kieszeni z granatami. Zwykłe pociski nie zrobiłby mu kuku, a granat to co innego. Wyciągnął jeden z przyrządów śmierci, odbezpieczył go i powoli podchodził kierunku kratki.

-Raz …. dwa …. trzy – rzucił granat tuż pod nogi Brutala, po czym wspiął się do szybu – Cztery …. pięć …. boom – jego kryjówką zatrzęsło, a huk pozbawił go słuchu na kilka minut. Jednak w głębi duszy wiedział, że żaden z tych paskudztw nie znajdzie jego kryjówki. Były na to za głupie na to.

-Cholera, to było dobre – usłyszał przez komunikator.

-Dzięki Stasiek. Ładujcie broń? - zapytał zamykając oczy. Ciało chciało się odprężyć.

-Powoli. Dobrze, że obróciłeś ich uwagę. Mamy spokój.

-Świetnie. Leśny bez odbioru – rzekł, po czym wyłączył komunikator. Teraz mógł w końcu odpocząć. Przypomniał sobie pierwszy dzień w BOA oraz przemowę Alszera - Kawał skurwiela – mruknął cicho, a następnie odpłynął do krainy wspomnień.


	2. Minus Jeden

_"Patriotyzm jest wtedy, gdy na pierwszym miejscu jest miłość do własne go narodu; nacjonalizm wtedy gdy na pierwszym miejscu jest nienawiść do innych na rodów niż własny."_  
**Charles de Gaulle**

**Minus Jeden**

* * *

**BOA** czyli Bojowy Oddział Antyterrorystyczny był podległy pod Komendę Główną Policji. Jednostka uważało się za jedną najlepszych na świecie, co już wielokrotnie udowadniała na wspólnych treningach z europejską Tęczą oraz amerykańską SWATem oraz na kilku skutecznych akcjach na terenie IV Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej. Zaś rząd Polski był cholernie zadowolony z swojego oddziału antyterrorystyczny, zwłaszcza w czasach gdy terroryści ukrywali się pod ruchami rewolucyjnymi. Najgroźniejszym i najbardziej niebezpiecznymi byli ruch neo komunistyczny, który powstał po obaleniu rządu Polskiej Partii Robotniczej oraz transformacji w republikę, podzielił się na wiele grupek. Najgroźniejszym i najbardziej radykalni byli „Patrioci". Uważali oni, że nowy rząd działa na niekorzyść ojczyzny i wyprzedaje majątek narodowy, który II PRL stworzyła. Podejrzewa się, że 90% zamachów to ich sprawka, jednak nigdy nie zostało to potwierdzone.

**Największym** sukcesem jednostki było odbicie Ambasady Chin Republiki Ludowej, która została opanowana przez Tajwańskich Ekstremistów w 2175 roku. Wystrzelono tylko dwanaście kul, które zabiły przestępców, a oddział bez problemów uwolnił zakładników. Zero strat własnych, perfekcyjnie wykonanie, pełna skuteczność. Tak wtedy określono rezultat. Akcja odbiła się szerokim echem na całym świecie.

**Centrala** BOA i jej najlepszy oddział znajdował się stolicy IV RP – Warszawie. W czternastu poszczególnych województwach znajdowały się filie jednostki, które miały pewną suwerenność. Szkoliły oddziały według własnych standardów, zaś rotacja wysokiej klasy oficerów pozawalało na zwiększanie skuteczność.  
BOA od 2179 roku kierował Václav Baros z Czeskiego Oddziału „Biura".

_Megalopolis Kraków, lipiec 2183 roku_

**Zakrystia**. Tak starsi stażem nazywali pokój odpraw, który nie był jakoś wspaniale urządzony. Główne dowództwo BOA uważało, że antyterroryści powinni skupić się na swojej pracy, a nie podziwianiu jakiś tam obrazów, więc zakupili kilka ławek oraz krzeseł, po czym ustawili je tak jak w dwudziestowiecznej sali lekcyjnej, gdzie centralnym punktem była holotablica oraz trójwymiarowy plan miasta. W pomieszczeniu siedziało cztery postacie, ubrane w policyjne mundury. Każdy z był pogrążonych w swoich sprawami. Niektóre pilne, a niektóre błahe.

**Do pokoju** weszły dwie kolejne postacie. Pierwsza z nich był bardzo charakterystyczny. Przecież rzadko kiedy widuje się człowieka w chuście z trupią szczęką, kapturem na głowie oraz okularach przeciwsłonecznych ubranymi w budynku. Prócz tego nie wyróżniał się zbytnio. Zwyczajnym krokiem podszedł do biurka, na którym położył datapad, zaś drugi trzymał w prawej dłoni. Czwórka postaci oderwała się od swoich zajęć i wrodzoną ciekawością patrzyli na drugą personą. Był nią pięćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna. Szedł powoli, przyglądając się każdemu chwilę, jednak nie łapał z nikim kontaktu wzrokowego. Uderzenie ciężkich butów odbijał się echem po całej sali. Postać w końcu usiadła przy biurka, położyła dłonie na blacie, spoglądając jeszcze raz na zebrane osoby.  
-BOA w Krakowie, to jeden z najlepszych oddziałów w tym kraju – zaczęła – Wielu chce się tutaj dostać, ale wielu to zwykłe mamiński, które po tygodniu miałby dość. Mam nadzieje, że wy tak szybko nie odpadniecie, bo szczerze mówić, kurewsko mi się nie chce wygłaszać tej pogadanki drugi raz. Zacznijmy od początku. Jestem starszym inspektor Tomasz Alszer, ale pewnie moje nazwisko wam nic nie mówi. Jednak myślę, że te nazwy wam coś powiedzą – przerwał na chwilę – Orbis, Jubilat, Sheraton, Kijów, Bonarka, Dworzec Główny, Balice czy moje ulubione czyli Grodzka.  
-O kurwa – wydobyło się z końca sali. Czwórka nowych była zaskoczona. Wszyscy zastanawiali się jak ten facet mógł uczestniczyć na największych akcji BOA w Krakowie?  
-Nie skończyłem. Praga, Łazienki, Kolonia oraz ambasada Chin. Coś jeszcze? - zapytał. Nowi patrzyli na starszego mężczyznę, jak na jakiegoś boga – Dobrze. Od dziś jesteście pod moją komendą. Jak powiem siad, to siadniecie. Jak powiem padnij, to padniecie.  
-A jak powie srajcie, to zacznie srać – dokończył za niego postać w okularach.  
-Dokładnie. Zero sprzeciwów. BOA to elitarny oddział i zastanawiam się, jak wy przeliście przez sito. Chyba zmniejszyli wymagania, bo mało kto się dostawał – machną ręką - Czytaj ich akta – rozkazał, po czym położył nogi na biurku – Ja zaś poczytam sobie Dziennik – podniósł datapad z blatu.

**-Dobra.** Mateusz Wąski. Który to? - zapytała postać w okularach.  
-Ja – rozległ się tam głos co chwile wcześniej. Pozostała trójka spojrzała na potężnego jak drzewo chłopa o typowo słowiańskiej prezencji.  
-Dobra wielkoludzie. Duch, co o nim masz? - mruknął Alszer, nie odrywając wzroku od czytnika. - Ceny pieza znów poszły w górę. Cholerne akcyzy.  
-Wiek trzydzieści cztery lata. Do policji wstąpił wieku szesnastu lat, dostając się do szkoły oficerskiej, którą ukończył z wyróżniem. Nienaganna osiemnastoletnia służba, wiele pochwał i medali. Rekomendacja samego komendanta. No ładnie.  
-Kambodża wprowadzają podatek od używania biotyki. A ja myślałem, że takie pomysły tylko w Unii powstają – zaśmiał się Alszer – Dalej.  
-Stanisław Beja – wyczytał. Łysy mężczyzna, siedzący w drugiej ławce podniósł rękę. Alszer podniósł wzrok nad gazety.  
-Hmm wyglądasz mi na cwaniaka. To dobrze, potrzebujemy takich. Nawet w BOA. Duch – mruknął inspektor wracając do czytania – Kurwa, kto kupuje albumy tych beztalenci.  
-Trzydzieści dwa lata, odbyta służba wojskowa w siłach zbrojnych. Wyrzucony – postać na chwile przerwała – za pobicie przełożonego. Ziółko z ciebie. Do policji wstąpił osiem lat temu, trafił od razu do dochodzeniówki. Dwie sprawy o niepotrzebne użycie siły, jednak zostały oddalone.  
-Następny – burknął Tomasz. Podniósł kubek kawy – Tylko szybciej, bo jeszcze przebieżkę muszą zrobić.  
-Jasne. Ewelina Kita – rzekł duch. Wszyscy spojrzeli na brunetkę, która bawiła się długopisem elektronicznym.  
-No i mamy rodzynka. Róża wśród chwastów – mruknął Alszer, zaś Duch wrócił do czytania.  
-Trzydzieści lat, w policji od dziesięciu. Wcześniej pracowała jako tajniak. Kilka pochwał, jedna nawet od ministra sprawiedliwości. Zostałaś przez to odsunięta od operacji? - kiwnęła głową - Dalej. Przeszła przeszkolenie saperskie i pracowała ostatni rok w patrolu saperskim. Będzie dobra do wyważania.  
-Zobaczymy za jakiś czas. Dawaj tego ostatniego – rzekł, kończąc kawę – Turecka.  
-Kamil Leśny – brunet o krótkich włosach podniósł głowę – Ja cię gdzieś widziałem – Tomasz spojrzał na Leśnego.  
-Operacja Sztama. Ten kibol, który był po naszej stronie – rozwiał jego wątpliwości.  
-Wiek trzydzieści jeden lat. W policji od dwudziestego roku, wcześniej był w Przymierzu. Rozpracowywał grupę fanatyków Hutnika, później komisarz wydziału zabójstw. Wiele – przerwał na chwilę. Chyba nie tego się spodziewał – nagan i upomnień. Kurwa, więcej niż cała ósemka razem wzięta – podał datapad Alszerowi. Brunet zaczął się denerwować.  
-I on dostał się do nas? - zapytał dowódca – Kto cię zwerbował?  
-Pan Szymański ….

**-Szyma?** No nieźle – mruknął Tomasz odkładając datapad – No cóż. Witam was jeszcze raz w BOA. Przez najbliższe sześć tygodni przejdziecie gruntowne szkolenie w zakresie taktyk, uzbrojenia, posługiwania się bronią krótką i długą oraz psychologi. Ten facet koło mnie to was dowódca. I kat – na jego twarzy pojawił się złowieszczy uśmieszek.  
-Nazywam się Duch i tyle powinno wam wystarczyć – rzekła postać – Wasze przydomki. Leśny jesteś Kibol – rzucił mu plakietkę z hologramem - Kita to Róża – brązowo włosa otrzymała podobny identyfikator – Beja to Cwaniak – Stanisław otrzymał swój symbol identyfikacyjny – A Wąski to Wielkolud – wielki blondyn złapał swoją wpinke – Tyle na razie z mojej strony.  
-Witamy w piekle – zachichotał Tomasz – Na początek dziesięciu kilometrowa przebieżka. No ruchy cipeczki. To dopiero początek – zaśmiał się dowódca, zaś drużyna niechętnie wyszła z baraku.

_Sześć tygodni później, opuszczone lotnisko, poligon BOA_

**-Gotowi?** - zapytał Duch, patrząc na swych podwładnych. Wszyscy byli ubranie w lekkie pancerze służby antyterrorystycznych. Zasadniczą różnicą między nimi, a tymi, które używa Przymierze była waga oraz grubość płyty w napierśniku – wykorzystano pakiet kondensatorów. Pozwoliło to też na umieszczenie ładownice pochłaniaczy na klatce, co zmniejszyło czas przeładowania broni. Drużyna kiwnęła na tak, a następnie weszła pokład małego pojazdu kołowego. Wszyscy byli skupieni na celu misji – samolocie pasażerskim, który został porwany przez grupę radykałów. Oczywiście to był tylko test. Nie było tam ani jednego żywego człowieka. Same mechy i manekiny, który miały emitować zakładników, jednak cała drużyna wiedziała jaka jest stawka – Cwaniak jesteś pewien?  
-Uwierz mi – odparł Beja, przeładowując M 23P – Przeleciałem kilka stewardes i znam kilka rzeczy. Spokojnie wejdzie.  
-Obyś miał rację Stasiek – mruknął Waśki, który sprawdzał wyrzutnie liny. Podjechali pod niewielki luk. Duch swoim omni kluczem wypalił zawiasy drzwiczek.  
-Róża wchodzisz – rzekł w końcu. Ewelina nałożyła na plecy swój pistolet maszynowy M 87 Koliber - Wielkolud podsadź – dodał. Mateusz wykonał polecenie dowódcy. Kita po kilku sekundach była już w szybie i powoli szła w kierunku windy towarowej – Dobra.  
-Moja pora? - zapytał największych z oddziału. Duch tylko kiwnął głowa, a blondyn ustawił się odpowiednio – Leśny złap z drugiej.  
-Już się robi – rzekł Kibol, ustawiając się po przeciwnej stronie. Tymczasem Beja robił im wejście do samolotu. Wielkolud wystrzelił linę, która przeleciała nad maszyną, lądując tuż pod nogami bruneta. Ten szybko przywiązał ją do pojazdu i pokazał palcem, że wszystko gotowe.  
-Róża gdzie jesteś? - zapytał się przez radio Duch. Stasiek właśnie kończył wycinać otwór.  
-Prawie jestem w przy windzie. Za jakaś minutę będę na pozycji – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Mateusz zaczął wspinać się na linie w kierunku dachu samolotu. Beja w gestem dłoni poinformował oddział o skończeniu roboty, na co dowódca dał im sygnał, że maja wchodzić. Natychmiast to zrobili.  
-Duch do Majstra. Jesteśmy w puszcze. Ile nam zostało? - zadał kolejne pytanie. Trójka antyterrorystów powoli zmierzała w kierunku pokładu.  
-Tutaj Majster. Macie jeszcze piętnaście minut – usłyszał w odpowiedzi facet w chuście – Spokojnie.  
-Jasne – odparł Duch, odbezpieczając M8 P. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Kibola, który zmieniał pochłaniacz w karabinie szturmowym G 57. Podeszli pod kratkę, przez którą mieli wejść na pokład.  
-Czekajcie – mruknął Leśny. Na hologramie jego przesłony pojawił się jakiś alert – Mamy bombkę.  
-Dobra. Cwaniak do roboty – Stasiek kiwnął głową, podchodząc do miejsca wskazanego przez swego towarzysza. Położył broń na podłodze, a następnie uruchomił omni klucz. Pomarańczowa poświata oplątał jego przedramię, dając dostęp do wielu przydatnych funkcji – Meldować się.  
-Tutaj Wielkolud. Jestem gotów – usłyszał głos Mateusza.  
-Tutaj Róża. Gotowa – poinformowała go Ewelina. Tymczasem Beja walczył z ładunkiem dobre dwie minuty. Duch spokojnie czekał. To nie była pierwsza tego typu akcja ani pewnie nie ostatnia. Jednak na twarzy jego podopiecznych widział niepewność. Przez te sześć tygodni dzielnie znosi szkolenie, stajać się coraz lepsi. Jednak dalej to były pieprzone żółtodzioby, ale on też przecież kiedyś nim był.

**-Gotowe** – wyszeptał w końcu łysy mężczyzna.  
-Tutaj dowódca. Wchodzimy – wydał rozkaz. Leśny podniósł kratkę, a następnie wszedł na pokład. Beja był tuż za nim, a na końcu Duch. Brunet jako pierwszy zobaczył cel. Mech LOKI nie zorientował się, gdy dwa pociski niszczyły jego głowę. Weszli do przedziału pasażerskiego. Pięć mechów. Beja kucnął, dając większe pole do strzału swojemu partnerowi, celując w najbliższego robota. Nacisnął na język spustowy broni, która zaczęła reakcje łańcuchową. Rdzeń efektu masy rozpędził odpowiednio przygotowaną kulę do prędkości poddźwiękowej, a ta opuściła lufę. Pokonanie pięciu metrów, jakie dzieliły mecha oraz człowieka, zajęło jej tylko kilka milisekund, po czym dosięgła robota. Dźwięk rozrywanej stali oraz przeciążanych system ustąpił symfonii wystrzelonych pocisków przez pozostałą dwójkę.  
-Czysto! - krzyknął Leśny, ruszając kierunku kolejnego pomieszczenia.  
-Cwaniak, pilnuj tyłów – rozkazał Duch, a następnie dołączył do Kamila – Wielkolud melduj.  
-Kabina czysta – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.  
-Zrozumiałem. Róża melduj.  
-Przedział między salami czysty. Czekam na was – rzekła Ewelina. Kilka sekund później do przedziału weszło dwóch antyterrorystów – Co tak długo?  
-Nie narzekaj Ewa – warknął brunet. Zajął swoje miejsce przy ścianie  
-Huk i czyścimy – wydał polecenie dowódca. Leśny wyjął granat hukowobłyskowy, zaś Kita odsunęła drzwi. Sekundę później, niewielka puszka uderzył głucho o podłogę, aby milisekundę później wydać z siebie potężny dźwięk. Leśny wszedł jako pierwszy.  
-Policja! Na ziemie! - krzyknął, ale żaden z mechów nie wykonał polecenia - Zachowują się jak pieprzeni fanatycy – pomyślał niszcząc jednego. Róża nie była gorsza. Kilka sekund później cały przedział był czysty – Czysto!  
-Potwierdzam! - odkrzaczyła Ewelina.  
-Duch do Majstra. Misja wykonana.  
-Tutaj Majster – usłyszał przez radio Duch – Potwierdzam. Pobiliście rekord - zaśmiał się Alszer. Dowódca dał swoim żołnierzom rozkaz wyjścia. Po chwili cała piątka stała przed samolotem i czekała co powie duch.  
-Zdaliśmy – poinformował ich. Wszyscy się cholernie ucieszyli.

_Kilka godzin później, knajpa na przedmieściach_

**-O tak**. O tak – tańczył na stole Stasiek – Kto jest najlepszy? My jesteśmy najlepsi! - krzyknął wlewając w siebie kolejne piwo. Pozostała trójka też się wzniosła toast za to.  
-Spokojnie – Duch próbował ich ostudzić, ale też się cieszył. Pobili rekord drużyny Alszera, co już jest nie bywałym osiągnięciem – Stasiek przestań robić striptiz! Męskiej kurwy nie potrzebujemy! - krzyknął, widząc jak Beja próbuje ściągnąć koszulkę.  
-Oj tam – odkrzaczył Cwaniak, rozbierając się do muzyki, która nagle została brutalnie przerwana – Co do diabła?  
-Beja siad na dupsku – rozkazał Alszer wchodzący do baru. Łysy mężczyzna wykonał polecenie – Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Gratuluje. Od dzisiaj jesteście w BOA. Oddział siódmy. Na waszych kontach macie już grafik służb – po sali przeszedł pomruk niezadowolenia - Ale dzisiaj świętujcie, bo od poniedziałku zaczynamy ciężką prace. Tylko bez takich Beja, jasne?  
-Tak jest panie inspektorze – odparł Stasiek, uruchamiając odtwarzacz na nowo …


End file.
